


Before Blaine Was the Daddy

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, Multi, Non Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spankings from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine had been curled up with Kurt in his bedroom for close to an hour, drinking in every detail of his boyfriend’s recent trip to New York. It was his first time in Manhattan, and Kurt had been thrilled.

“So anyway, I decided to run out to get some coffee one morning, and I thought my Dad was going to kill me when I got back. I told him, ‘It’s New York Dad. The City that Never Sleeps. It’s not like I was by myself.’ But, he totally didn’t buy it, and I thought he was going to grab like a toddler leash or something.”

“Wait, you went wandering around New York without anybody? How long had you been in the city for?”

“The morning after we got in. We got there so late the night before that we didn’t get a chance to see anything, and you know Finn sleeps forever. And I couldn’t do yoga in the hotel room because Finn was sleeping. So I went for a walk.”

“In a strange city you’d never been to before?” Blaine was trying to keep his voice neutral, but he couldn’t believe how blase his boyfriend was being about this.

Kurt sat up, giving Blaine a look, “If you think that sounding disturbingly like my father is going to lead to kissing, you are sorely mistaken.”

“This isn’t a joke Kurt,” Blaine was feeling pretty frustrated. “What happened?”

Kurt stood up and began gesturing as he talked, irritated by how Blaine was acting. “I went and got a cup of coffee. In NEW YORK. And it was complete and total anarchy.” With a flourish, he sat back down.

“Do you think this is funny?”

“Yes. I think this is hilarious,” Kurt sounded even more sarcastic than usual.

Blaine was incredibly irritated, but he tried to shove that down and be reasonable. “Kurt, do you understand why we would maybe be concerned about you walking around a strange city where you don’t know where anything is or who anybody is, and nobody you’re with knows that you’ve left your hotel room?”

Kurt shrugged, “I left a note.”

“Finn was dead to the world!” Blaine was also up, and he was trying to keep himself out of grabbing distance. He wanted to wring Kurt’s neck. His boyfriend had no idea why anyone was concerned about what he had done. “You know he sleeps forever Kurt. Your dad would have assumed you were asleep too, and you could have been gone for hours before anybody noticed. Hell! You probably could have been gone all day if Finn slept till lunch because Burt and Carol would have assumed you were staying with him, and when he woke up, he would have assumed that you had gone with them.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “NOTHING HAPPENED,” he spoke loudly and slowly, as though Blaine were a little dim.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, scrubbing at his forehead in frustration, “Something could have though, Kurt. You could have gotten hit by a bus, and nobody would have known where you were. You can’t just do that.”

That got a response, “You can’t tell me what to do Blaine Anderson. I went for a walk. I got a cup of coffee. That’s it. Everyone is acting like it’s the end of the world. I know how to take care of myself.”

“Really? Maybe someone could have threatened to murder you and you could have just kept that quiet because ‘hey, nobody really needs to know anyway.’”

Kurt stomped his foot, actually stomped his foot, and screeched at Blaine, “AT LEAST IF I’D GOTTEN HIT BY A BUS, I WOULD HAVE BEEN SPARED THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU. IT’S A TOTAL REHASH OF MY CONV-”

That was at far as Kurt got before Blaine had enough. He walked the five steps to reach Kurt. Grabbing his arm tightly, he dragged him to the bed and sat, and then forced Kurt over his knee.

Pinning Kurt’s legs between his own, Blaine began spanking. He’d never done this before, but he had plenty of experience on the receiving end, and he knew that his parents had always found it an effective punishment when they didn’t like his behavior.

He brought his hand down about a dozen times before he had to stop and shake it. Kurt was yelling, but it sounded more like frustration and irritation than discomfort. Blaine’s hand was stinging, and he decided that it was probably the jeans.

He jerked Kurt back up, got his jeans down while somehow keeping a tight grip on him, and then put him back across his knee. Kurt was yelling all the while.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING BLAINE? YOU CAN’T DO THIS! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOO!”

The last word turned into a shriek as Blaine began spanking over just Kurt’s boxer briefs. The thin material did nothing to cushion or protect, and Kurt was soon wiggling and yelling.

Blaine began lecturing, “I cannot believe that you would be so careless with your safety. You could have gotten hurt. Your family and I love you, and we want to keep you safe.”

Kurt wasn’t listening, too busy trying to get Blaine to let him go.

Blaine wasn’t nearly done though, “And instead of recognizing that maybe your father and I had legitimate concerns, you trivialize the fact that you could have gotten hurt. Well. Not going to happen Kurt. If you can’t behave yourself because you can act like an adult and think five minutes in front of where you’re at, then you can behave yourself because you don’t want this happen again.”

Again? Kurt did not want this to happen again. It hurt. He’d never been spanked before, and this was actually painful. Kurt couldn’t believe that someone would do this to a child. “LET GO BLAINE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT.”

“Maybe not. And you can be furious with me and never want to see me again, but I want you to remember this. We love you, and we want you safe.”

He stopped lecturing then, concentrating on spanking Kurt. He was satisfied that Kurt had to know what this was about. His boyfriend was not appreciative of this fact at all, and he was letting Blaine know in no uncertain terms that he planned to never see him again. That he was a monster, an authoritarian asshole who could go to hell.

Blaine redoubled his efforts at the last statement. Kurt could be angry. Blaine would understand. He’d even understand if Kurt broke up with him. But he was going to make sure this lesson stuck if for no other reason than the odds of Kurt slapping him and then forcing him out of the house were very good, and he needed to make sure that SOMETHING made Kurt stop to think before he did something dangerous again. Hopefully, even if Kurt kicked him out, the memory of this spanking would make him think more.

Kurt continued to yell, but it was now broken up by sobbing as Blaine’s hard hand cracked down across his bottom. Blaine was smaller than Kurt, shorter at least, but he was freakishly strong. They’d laughed about it before. Blaine loved to pick Kurt up, toss him over his shoulder, and then spin around until Kurt said what he wanted to hear. (Typically something along the lines of ‘Blaine’s the best boyfriend ever,’ but occasionally, ‘Fine, I’ll bake you cookies.’).

Blaine tilted Kurt forward, focusing his attention on Kurt’s thighs. He continued the spanking, merciless, until Kurt began pleading.

“Noooooooooo,” he wailed. “Stop Blaine. Stop. I unnerstand. Dangerous. Sorry,” he shrieked. He wasn’t happy with what was happening, but he wanted the spanking over. 

Blaine knew false apologies when he heard them. Especially from Kurt. He kept going until Kurt was actually sorry, wailing brokenly and making repeated promises, “Be good. Stop. I’ll be good.”

That was when the spanking ended. Blaine didn’t wait, just pulling Kurt up and hugging him. Kurt was clinging to Blaine, making promises about future good behavior, and Blaine waited.

Finally, when Kurt had calmed down, Blaine tugged him onto the bed to snuggle together and started talking. “I’m sorry that I had to do that baby,” he began, “But I take your safety very seriously.”

Kurt whimpered as he nodded. It had really hurt. Blaine was mean.

“It’s not like I enjoyed it,” Blaine told him.

“Not do it again,” Kurt whispered.

“I’m glad to hear that. I don’t want to have to spank you again.”

Kurt sat up with a wince at that. “No,” he corrected, “You won’t do that again.”

Blaine held out his arms, waiting for Kurt to lay back down. “Don’t put yourself in danger again,” he said calmly. “That’s why I did it. Not to be mean or embarrass you. Because I love you and I want you safe.”

“I don’t want you to do it again,” Kurt said, crying a little at the idea.

“Then it’s going to be a very effective deterrent,” Blaine replied.

Kurt pouted at that, “Didn’t like it Blaine.”

“Understandable. I’m sure it hurt. Did you hear what I told you though?”

Kurt sighed, feeling very put upon, even as snuggled deeper against Blaine, “Be more careful.”

“Smart boy,” Blaine praised, hugging Kurt to him. “I don’t like doing it, but I will. You need to promise that you’ll think about whether something is safe or not. Or I’ll do it again Kurt. I will. And the spanking you just got will seem like nothing.”

Kurt didn’t like that, but he figured it wouldn’t be that hard to follow the rule. And, although Kurt didn’t admit this, he recognized that Blaine had a point that maybe wandering around somewhere without telling anybody, when you didn’t know where you were, was not the best decision he’d ever made.

As much as he didn’t like the spanking, he adored Blaine. Dating him more than made up for the microscopic chance that he’d do something dangerous enough to get spanked again.


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn’t even realize she was drunk Blaine,” Kurt protested, flopping back onto his bed. He was still hungover, and he really didn’t want to have this discussion. 

He was telling the truth; there’s no way he would have agreed to have Rachel drive him if he had known that she was drunk. Kurt had seen her drink a beer, but he figured she was fine to drive still. And he’d gotten home safely, so no harm was done.

Blaine disagreed, “Did you realize that she’d been drinking?”

“Yeah, but just a beer. Who gets drunk from one beer?”

“Apparently Rachel does Kurt. Sit up. We’re not having this conversation while you’re laying in bed.”

Kurt groaned, “We’re not having this conversation at all. I didn’t realize that she was drunk, but everything turned out fine. I don’t even know how you found out about it.”

“Your brother called. Apparently, Rachel is grounded for two weeks because her parents caught her sneaking in, and they realized that she was drunk. And I know that you were with Rachel last night, and that she was driving.”

Sitting up, Kurt told Blaine, “Fine. Rachel was drunk, but Blaine, I swear that I didn’t know that. Can you just let it go?”

“You went to the party?” Blaine asked, sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt sighed, “Yes. I know that you didn’t want me to, but I really wanted to see all of my friends.”

“Why didn’t I want you to go Kurt?” Blaine asked, voice calm.

“Because you were worried that everyone would be drunk. But everyone wasn’t drunk Blaine. I only had a few drinks.”

Blaine’s voice hardened, “And are you supposed to be having any drinks?”

Kurt looked down at the blanket. Tracing the design, he told Blaine, “No. But it was only a few. And it’s not like you don’t drink.”

“What was the agreement?”

“That’s not fair Blaine. You were the one who got drunk and made out with Rachel. I don’t get randomly drunkenly slutty.”

Blaine held up a hand, stopping Kurt, “What was the agreement?” he asked, pausing between each word. He would not allow Kurt to bait him into an argument.

“No drinking period because it’s illegal, and Dalton has a zero tolerance policy.”

“Alright then. I think you know what’s going to happen,” Blaine was already pulling Kurt out of bed to stand in front of him.

“No!” Kurt said, horrified, as he watched Blaine’s hands begin to work the drawstring on his pajama pants.

“What did we agree about the drinking?” Blaine didn’t stop what he was doing as he asked.

“That we would-,” Kurt gestured bitterly, “But that’s not fair Blaine. It was only a few-”

Blaine cut him off again, “No Kurt. I don’t want to hear that you only broke the rules a little bit. It’s not like I’m still drinking; we agreed we’d both avoid it. This spanking that you’re about to get is for disobeying me about drinking. We’ll deal with your decision to get into the car with Rachel later.”

Kurt’s stomach turned at those words, “What do you mean?”

“Later,” Blaine insisted, pulling Kurt’s pants down and off and then drawing him over his lap. Resting a hand on his boyfriend’s bare ass, he asked, “Why are you getting this spanking?”

“Because you’re a micromanaging control freak Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said sullenly. He yelped as Blaine’s hand cracked down hard.

“You want to try that again?”

Kurt’s hands were clenched in the bedspread, “Because you don’t trust me.” Another slap and a whimper.

“Kurt, I can keep this up a lot longer than you can. You’re only making things harder on yourself,” Blaine sounded so damn calm as he lectured, and that pissed Kurt off even more.

“It’s true. I didn’t do anything wrong. This is normal; I’m sorry that you’re upset, but it was just a few drinks.” Blaine didn’t stop at one swat this time, bringing his hand down several times until Kurt was wiggling in discomfort.

“We can’t start until you’re ready to discuss why we’re doing this.”

Kurt hit the bed with a fist, frustrated beyond belief that he had found himself in this position again. The first time had been humiliating, but at least Blaine hadn’t made him participate. This sucked. This sucked this sucked this sucked.

Drawing in a breath, Kurt forced himself to answer. “I drank last night at the party.”

“Why else?” Blaine didn’t spank him, waiting for the other reason.

“I let Rachel drive me even though she was drunk. But that’s completely unfair Blaine because I didn’t know.” That response garnered another slap to Kurt’s ass.

“We’ll discuss that later young man. What did I tell you about that party?”

“That I couldn’t go.”

“Why did I tell you that?”

“Because you couldn’t go with me,” Kurt said, gritting his teeth.

“And?”

Kurt sighed deeply, “And people were going to be drinking.”

“That sounds about right. Although next time, I’d suggest you try doing it without the attitude; I’m not impressed by it young man.”

Blaine began spanking in earnest then, quickly making Kurt focus on the building sting and pain. The only other thing to focus on was not making too much noise. Kurt didn’t even want to imagine the looks the other Dalton students would give him if they found him pants down over his boyfriend’s lap.

Blaine watched carefully. This was only the second spanking he’d given ever; most of his experience was being on the receiving end. As he swatted, he considered whether he was supposed to lecture. His dad never lectured. Was he supposed to?

Deciding it was best to force Kurt to consider what he had done, Blaine remained silent, watching as his boyfriend twitched and jerked, trying desperately to pull away from the unrelenting rhythm of his hand.

Kurt was soon gasping and begging, “Stop Blaine. Really. Pleeeeeease? I promise I’ll never do it again.”

When the promises and apologies didn’t garner any response, Kurt just cried. Burt didn’t spank, and this was way worse than the first spanking Blaine had given him several months ago.

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief when Blaine stopped smacking. He continued crying, but at least it was over. Before he could get up though, he felt something cool and narrow resting on his burning and sensitive butt.

“I take your safety very seriously Kurt, and I don’t expect we’ll be having this conversation again,” Kurt jumped with the first slap of the ruler. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Way more than just a hand. 

“Stop stop stop,” he whimpered, terrified that he’d make enough noise for someone else to hear, but in too much pain to keep silent. When he realized that Blaine had no intention of stopping until he was done, Kurt shoved the comforter in his mouth and tried to just breathe through the spanking.

When Blaine heard Kurt’s muffled sobs, he stopped, putting down the ruler before he began rubbing his hand firmly over Kurt’s scorched ass. Kurt whimpered at the new sensation.

“You need to obey me. I don’t make rules just to hear myself talk, and this is going to happen to you every time you put yourself in danger. Is that understood young man?”

Kurt spit the comforter out of his mouth, “Yes,” he whimpered, his voice wobbly. 

“Yes who?” Blaine felt like a jerk, but they’d discussed this after the first spanking. When Kurt was in trouble, he needed to act respectful.

With another sob, Kurt whispered, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Blaine cooed, helping Kurt to his feet. He hated spanking Kurt; it wasn’t as though he liked being the person to put him through that much pain. But Kurt had to learn; he was reckless and mouthy, and nobody seemed interested in making sure that he was safe. And Blaine was willing to put Kurt through this pain to prevent bigger pain.

Hugging Kurt to him, Blaine calmly murmured to Kurt, promising that he loved him and that Kurt was a very good boy to have taken the punishment so well. That Blaine was proud of him and loved him, and that Blaine knew it was hard. 

When Kurt finally stopped crying, Blaine let him go. Helping him pull his pajama pants back up, Blaine beckoned for Kurt to cuddle with him on the bed.

With a wince, Kurt lay next to Blaine. The last spanking had been unpleasant to say the least. This one was worse. He shuddered a little.

“I will never ever do anything to make you do that again,” he promised fervently. He hated that; he was going to behave from now on.

Blaine smiled sympathetically at him, and Kurt pulled away, suspicious. There was a look in Blaine’s eyes, and Kurt was not liking it.

Deciding to just get it over with, Blaine told him, “I’m very glad to hear that, but we still need to deal with the issue of you getting into a car with a drunk driver.”

“I didn’t know though,” Kurt said, his voice panicky. Blaine couldn’t plan on spanking him again, could he? 

“I understand that. You did know that she had been drinking though. And you had options Kurt. You knew that I would come and pick you up. You could have called Burt or Carol, even if nobody at the party was available.”

“But I knew this would happen,” Kurt said, eyes filling back up with tears.

Blaine nodded. He was sympathetic to Kurt wanting to avoid a spanking, but not at the expense of his well-being. “I understand that. You were trying to get out of a punishment, so you did something else that you shouldn’t. And before you tell me that you didn’t realize that Rachel was drunk, her parents did. So she clearly wasn’t acting sober.”

Kurt glared at him. He wasn’t sure what was coming, but he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“You thought you could get away with disobeying me by doing something that I know you must have realized was at least a little bit dangerous. Yes or no.”

Kurt sighed heavily, “Yes.”

“Well, I want you to remember that for the next week.”

Kurt was confused, not sure what that meant. What kind of punishment would last a week? “Are you grounding me?”

Blaine shook his head, “You’re getting bedtime spankings. I’m not going to have you putting your safety at risk to get around a well-deserved punishment Kurt.”

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, “No,” he said. “That’s not fair.”

“You deliberately put yourself in danger so I wouldn’t find out that you had broken our rules. What do you suggest that I do?”

“I don’t know, but not that!” Kurt felt tears spilling over again, and he hugged himself tightly. He couldn’t go through another spanking ever again, let alone every day for the next week.

“Yes,” Blaine said calmly. He felt badly, but he needed to make sure that Kurt remembered this punishment. “This is serious Kurt. I’m not going to put up with you putting yourself in danger. Not now, not ever. Especially not to avoid a well-deserved spanking.”

Kurt shook his head no, crying. He didn’t want another spanking. It hurt, and it was embarrassing. And it always made Kurt feel awful, knowing that Blaine felt the need to spank him. Like a little kid.

“Come here baby,” Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt back up against him. “It’s okay,” he told Kurt, rubbing his back gently.

“It sucks,” Kurt wailed.

Blaine nodded at that. He knew that it hurt when he spanked Kurt. “It is going to suck to get spanked for the next week,” he agreed. “It would suck more if you had gotten into a car accident last night because you didn’t want to get into trouble.”

Kurt sobbed, gasping out, “I don’t want spankings for a whole week Blaine.”

“Then I want you to remember this Kurt. I don’t want to spank you, but I will. Every single time you break a rule we’ve agreed or put yourself in danger, you will get spanked. You’d be better off just deciding to follow the rules and be safe.”

Kurt cried pathetically, limp and unresisting in Blaine’s arms. After a while, he was so tired that he actually fell asleep, napping for several hours.

Blaine wanted to let Kurt sleep as long as he wanted, but he knew that they both needed to eat. So, he stayed curled around him, cuddling, until it was time for dinner. 

“Come on baby. Wake up,” he murmured, kissing Kurt.

“Tired,” Kurt mumbled, trying to move away from Blaine.

Blaine kept a hold of him, “I know, but you need to get up. We have to eat some dinner, and the dining hall closes at 7:00.”

Kurt shook his head, eyes scrunched shut, “Not hungry.”

Blaine stood up, pulling on Kurt’s foot, “If you get up now, you have time to get dressed and fix your hair. If you wait, then I’m going to drag you there. In pajamas. With bedhead.”

“Mean,” Kurt growled, stumbling out of bed and to the bathroom. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. Turning, he pulled the waistband of his pajamas down enough so that he could see his ass in the mirror. With a wince, Kurt touched one cheek gently. It was still pretty red, and he could still feel the spanking. There was no way that he could make it through another spanking tonight.

“Kurt, you’ve got another five minutes, and then we have to go,” Blaine called from their room.

Kurt glared at the door, and then rushed through an abbreviated moisturizing ritual. Back into the bedroom, he swapped out pajamas for jeans and a sweater. “Two minutes,” he begged Blaine, knowing that his time was slipping away.

“Two minutes,” Blaine agreed from where he was lounging on the bed. He’d intentionally rushed Kurt, telling him he had less time than he did because he knew that Kurt would ask for more than whatever amount of time he got.

Kurt threw his hair into some semblance of order, and then came back out into the bedroom. Wincing, he sat on the bed and pulled on his shoes. 

“Times up,” Blaine told him.

“I know. I know. Bossy,” Kurt said, grabbing his meal card and the keys to their room.

Blaine kissed him before they opened the door, “You know me so well,” he teased. Walking hand-in-hand to the dining hall, he kept Kurt distracted and eating. The last thing they needed was for Kurt to skip dinner because he was nervous about tonight. And Blaine really didn’t want to think about what he had to do after dinner.

They laughed and talked while they ate their lasagna. When dinner was over, Blaine convinced Kurt to linger, eating ice cream. He was putting off going back to their room.

But eventually, it was time to go. It was 7:00, and the staff were giving them look as they mopped. Blaine and Kurt wandered back to their rooms, and they sat studying for a while.

Around 8:30, Blaine asked Kurt, “How much more do you need to do?”

“I could stop now if you have a better offer,” Kurt said, smiling. 

Blaine knew this wasn’t going to go over well, “You know what we have to do baby. How much more homework do you have?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. He had put it out of his mind. “Lots,” Kurt said, “Tons. I could spend the rest of the night working.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, making himself sound as stern as he could. He felt badly; he did, but Kurt had to learn. “Early bedtime when you’re getting a spanking baby. Lights are out at 10:00, and I need you ready for your spanking at 9:30. So you need to finish up and get ready for bed.”

“Noooo,” Kurt whined. “I won’t do it again Blaine. I swear.”

“I’m very glad to hear that Kurt, but you did it this time. So we’re going to deal with it, and then we’ll be done. Do you want to take care of it now, or do you have homework you need to do first?”

Kurt’s lip got wobbly, “No Blaine,” he whimpered, “I’m already really sore. I don’t want another spanking.”

“I understand that, but you’re getting seven. You are getting your spanking tonight by 9:30. You can pick any time before then, but it’s definitely happening by 9:30.”

Kurt shook his head, curling up on his desk chair. 

Blaine sighed, and then walked to his boyfriend, “I know that you don’t want another spanking. I know that you’re sore. Do you understand why I have to do this though?”

Kurt shook his head, not willing to look up.

“Kurt,” Blaine said. His voice held a note of warning, “You don’t think that getting in the car with a drunk driver is dangerous?”

Kurt looked up, tears running down his cheeks already, “I’m really sorry already though Blaine, and it will never ever ever happen again. Please don’t spank me again tonight. It really hurt this afternoon.”

Making a decision, Blaine stood up. Holding a hand out to Kurt, he told him, “Come on. Let’s get it over with so we can cuddle and talk until it’s time to sleep.”

Kurt shook his head, “No Blaine,” he begged pathetically.

“Yes,” Blaine said resolutely. Grabbing Kurt’s hand, he pulled him over to the bed. He pulled Kurt’s pants down and off this time, folding them and putting them next to him on the bed. There was no way that Kurt was going to want to pull the jeans back on after this, and it wasn’t like he had to. The boxer briefs were next, and Blaine winced a little when he saw the state of his boyfriend’s backside. It was still a dark pink, and Blaine was not looking forward to making it bright red.

Over his lap, he rested a hand on Kurt’s ass. “What’s this spanking for Kurt?”

Kurt was crying, and he whimpered, “Letting Rachel drive me even though I knew she’d had a beer.”

“That’s right. Good boy,” Blaine started spanking with his hand. Kurt was so sore that he couldn’t stay still for him, and Blaine had to keep his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt’s waist.

The one good thing about spanking Kurt twice in one day was that it took very little to make an impression. Blaine had only swatted Kurt about 20 times before his boyfriend was crying freely and making promises.

“I’m glad that you’re not going to do it again Kurt. I want you to remember this spanking the next time you have to make a decision between telling me something that you know will get you in trouble or putting your safety at risk.” 

Blaine swatted with the ruler. He was not hitting hard, but Kurt yelped. Remembering himself, he shoved a hand into his mouth, making muffled noises with each smack.

Blaine couldn’t bring himself to spank Kurt more than a dozen times with the ruler, and as soon as it was over, he was hugging Kurt and trying to comfort him.

Once Kurt had calmed down, Blaine told him, “I’d like you to get ready for bed please. Do you want me to pack your backpack for you?”

Kurt nodded, sniffling, and then went to put on pajamas and do his night-time moisturizing routine. By the time he was done, Blaine was already in Kurt’s bed. 

“Come here baby,” Blaine said, holding out his arms.

It was unusual. Although they napped and cuddled in one bed, they rarely attempted to cram both of their bodies into one for an entire night. But Kurt didn’t care about being crowded. He really just wanted Blaine to hug him and tell him that he wasn’t mad anymore.

They snuggled together in bed, Blaine whispering reassurances to Kurt until the other boy fell asleep. Blaine stayed awake longer, thinking. 

He still wasn’t entirely certain of how it had come to this. Blaine had loved Kurt from the time they met; he had been unwilling to say it, but he knew that Kurt was special. And Blaine loved so much about Kurt. 

He loved his passion and his intelligence. His sarcasm. His openness about who he was. But Kurt scared him too. He had no sense of self preservation. He was so certain that he was right, that he forgot to make sure he was safe. Blaine wanted Kurt to be himself, but he was worried that if someone didn’t intervene, that Kurt would get hurt.

And as much as he did not want the someone intervening to be him, it had only taken one meeting with Burt Hummel to realize that he was not going to be able to keep Kurt in check. Had not been able to keep Kurt in check.

Blaine stayed up for a while thinking. He wanted Kurt safe, but he wanted Kurt to be Kurt. He wasn’t a horse; Blaine had no interest in breaking him. 

Finally, around midnight, Blaine decided to just sleep. He’d promised Kurt bedtime spankings for the next week, and he was going to deliver. Hopefully, that would be the end of this.

Monday night was better. Kurt still begged, but with 24 hours, he had pretty much recovered from the spankings on Sunday. He didn’t cry until Blaine was spanking him, and Blaine kept it as short as possible.

On Tuesday night, Kurt cried before the spanking started, begging Blaine to let it go. He didn’t want another spanking. He had learned his lesson. Blaine forced himself to get through it, and they cuddled together again once it was over.

By Wednesday, Kurt had stopped begging. He knew it was going to happen, and he was resigned. He wept throughout the spanking, but he didn’t fight with Blaine about it.

Thursday, Kurt had regained some of his rebellion. 

“I don’t understand why we have to do this,” he said, stomping his foot.

Blaine’s hand flashed out, cracking across Kurt’s already sore bottom, “Because you got into the car with a drunk driver Kurt. Don’t stomp your foot at me.”

“Yes sir,” Kurt said sarcastically.

“You’re making this worse for yourself Kurt,” Blaine warned.

Kurt jerked his pants down and off, “Whatever. Why don’t you just get it over with,” he said, tossing himself across Blaine’s lap.

It didn’t pay to be bratty before a spanking. Blaine didn’t hold back Thursday night, and Kurt had to stuff the corner of his pillow into his mouth to muffle the sounds of his wails. Especially once Blaine switched to using a ruler.

Friday, Kurt came up with a plan. When his boyfriend got back to the dorm, Kurt was throwing stuff into his bag. 

“What are you doing?” Blaine asked.

“Going home for the weekend,” Kurt flashed a smile at Blaine. There couldn’t be any bedtime spankings if he wasn’t with Blaine at bedtime. He was starting to recognize why the Dalton rules officially forbade couples from rooming together. 

Blaine nodded, sitting on the bed to watch Kurt. “I guess we should get your punishment out of the way now then,” he said calmly.

Kurt backed away from Blaine, “It’s not bedtime.”

“It’s not. But, I won’t be with you when it’s time for bed. Which is still 10:00, even if I’m not there.”

Kurt bit his lip, frustrated, “That’s not fair,” he whined. 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Blaine told him. “There are consequences for your actions. This is what happens when you make dangerous decisions. So, let’s get it over with.”

Kurt shook his head, backing up further until he hit the wall. “I don’t want another spanking,” he said.

“I understand. You need to come here so we can get it over with. We’ll handle your Saturday spanking when you get back on Sunday.”

“Nooooo,” Kurt whined.

“Kurt, I’m not debating punishments with you. If you don’t want to get spanked, then you need to behave yourself.”

“It’s a really long drive home Blaine. And my ass is already killing me.”

Blaine nodded sympathetically, “I know. You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me and then tried to cover it up by riding with someone who was drunk. That was irresponsible, and it is not acceptable.”

Kurt shook his head, refusing to come forward.

“Kurt, if I have to, I will start tacking on days. Do you want to be on punishment all next week too? We can do that. Or, you can come over right now, and we can finish your Friday night spanking.”

With a sob, Kurt forced himself across the room. He cried as Blaine undid the button his pants and then helped Kurt lay across his lap.

Kurt just cried limply as Blaine spanked with his hand, but he started kicking and fighting more once the ruler came into play.

“No Blaine,” he whimpered, trying to stay as quiet as possible. “Noooooo. No please.”

When that didn’t make the spanking end, Kurt threw back his hand. The cumulative effect of a week’s worth of spankings had made him sore.

Blaine didn’t pause, simply moving Kurt’s hand and pinning it in the middle of his back. When Kurt became wilder, kicking his legs and trying to buck away, Blaine pinned Kurt’s legs between his own, bending Kurt forward sharply and focusing the ruler across the crease between his thighs and his butt.

“No Blaine No Blaine No Blaine,” Kurt sobbed. 

Blaine was grateful that it was Friday. Just about everyone had cleared out. It would have been awful if someone could hear what they were doing. 

Cracking the ruler down hard another half dozen times, Blaine stopped. It took Kurt a while to stop crying, but Blaine was patient.

Once Kurt had calmed, Blaine cuddled with him on the bed. At around 6:00, he told Kurt, “You should start home baby. I don’t want your dad worrying.”

Kurt rubbed his nose, “I didn’t tell him I was coming home,” he admitted.

“Do you still want to go?”

“I don’t want a spanking tomorrow,” Kurt whispered.

“If you want to put it off until Sunday, that’s fine. I want you to see your family, if that’s what you want to do this weekend Kurt.”

“I don’t want a spanking at all,” Kurt said.

“One more bedtime spanking. That’s non-negotiable. If you want to go home this weekend, then we can take care of it Sunday.”

That brought about a fresh round of tears, and Kurt buried his face against Blaine’s shoulder. His ass was on fire. It had been in some state of sore all week; he’d fallen practicing choreography during a Warbler’s practice, and he’d nearly shrieked. 

Once Kurt had calmed down, he looked up at Blaine hopefully, “Please Blaine,” he whispered. “Please? I promise that it will never happen again. You proved your point.”

Blaine had to force himself to shake his head no. He wanted to cave, but he couldn’t. “You made a choice when you got into that car that you felt like me not finding out about your disobeying me was more important than being safe. Now, your choice is tomorrow or Sunday baby.”

Kurt hid his face against Blaine again. He didn’t want to have to make that choice. He wanted Blaine to say that it was all over, and he was forgiven. 

But that wasn’t going to happen. Kurt forced himself to pull it together. “Tomorrow,” he whispered.

“Are you sure? If you want to go home for the weekend, I understand.”

Kurt shook his head again, “Tomorrow. I just want it done.”

Blaine hugged him tightly, rubbing his back, “Alright. Tomorrow. Not till bedtime though. So, what would you like to do with our time between now and then?”

That perked Kurt’s interest, and they were soon talking about options. After agreeing on shopping and a movie for Saturday, they cuddled for a bit longer, falling asleep.

When Kurt woke up at 7:30, it was to his boyfriend staring at him.

“You know people watching people sleep is creepy. Right?”

“I’ve been told that I can be creepy. Dining hall closed. You want to order something?”

Kurt sat up with a wince, nodding. “Thai. Or Mexican.”

They ordered food and spent the rest of the night quietly. Kurt objected a little when he was forced to go to bed at 10:00, but Blaine was calm and immovable. 

They had fun on Saturday, but Kurt got progressively quieter as the day wore on. He was almost silent at dinner, and he was teary by the time they got back to the dorms.

He didn’t fight it though, as Blaine handed out the last of the week long punishment. He obediently shucked his pants, and he even held mostly still during the spanking. He couldn’t help the little involuntary movements, but he didn’t actively attempt to stop the spanking.

When it was over, Blaine gently laid him down on the bed, “I love you,” he murmured, waiting for Kurt to stop crying.

“I love you,” Kurt finally replied, rubbing his sore ass. “I don’t particularly like you right now, but I love you.”

Blaine smiled at him, “You know what to expect when you break the rules Kurt. I’m sorry that I had to spank you, but I’m not sorry that I did it. Don’t disobey me, and I won’t do it again.”

“You’re mean,” Kurt mumbled, cuddling closer to his boyfriend even as he complained.

“Behave yourself so I don’t have to be again.”

Kurt fell silent at that, not eager to continue the argument. Instead, he relaxed into the quiet comfort that Blaine was offering, and he swore to himself to do whatever he had to so Blaine would never spank him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short and somewhat OOC; I couldn't help it. That line!

Kurt was over Blaine’s knee, face buried in his grumpily crossed arms. “For the record, I still don’t think it was cheating.”

“This isn’t about that,” Blaine said, deciding to start the spanking as they continued their argument. “And, if you were so sure there was nothing wrong with it, why didn’t you tell me?”

Kurt tensed at the question, and the growing stinging sensation. When he couldn’t come up with anything, he said, “I don’t know. But it’s not cheating.”

Blaine nodded, “Deliberately hiding something like that from me is the same as lying. We don’t lie to each other. Not ever.” Continuing the spanking, he didn’t bother to lecture anymore until Kurt was crying freely. Then, tipping him forward, he asked, “What was this spanking for Kurt Elizabeth?”

“Lyyyyyyyinnnnnnnng,” Kurt wailed, kicking his legs furiously.

“That’s right.” Blaine almost stopped, resting his hand on Kurt’s reddened cheeks, before continuing, matching each word with a smack, “And stop putting bronzer in my moisturizer. I won’t tell you again.”

Kurt almost argued with that. Blaine looked better with a little color. However, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was, “Yes sir.” He could argue about that later.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had been lying in bed for about 20 minutes, waiting for either Daddy to come home or Papa to cool down. And although he’d been sent to his room to “think about what he’d done,” he was mostly thinking about how it was that he had managed to end up with not one, but two men who both thought the most effective way of getting through to him was applying their hands to his ass.

FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback

Their sophomore year of college, when Blaine and Kurt were pretty well settled into their quasi-adult life, Kurt ran into Karofsky. Or rather, he ran into Dave.

Oddly enough, he ran into the man who would ultimately be responsible for this particular time out, when he was doing something that was strictly forbidden by Blaine. 

Both of them were taking classes, but Blaine also had an internship. An internship that included crazy hours.

And although Blaine was happy to go shopping with Kurt on the weekends, Kurt often went by himself during the week. Blaine didn’t care. 

At least, he didn’t care until the day that he got off of his internship with enough time to go with Kurt to what was apparently, the most amazing vintage shop in the world. Kurt had been raving about this shop since they moved to the city, and Blaine was looking forward to indulging Kurt’s vintage problem and seeing where it was that his boyfriend spent so much money.

When he saw the neighborhood that Kurt was taking them to, he told his boyfriend one thing, “This may be the most amazing vintage shop in the history of human existence, but you can’t come here by yourself again.”

“What? I’ve been coming here alone since we got to the city,” Kurt was appalled, and he wasn’t thinking about Blaine’s preferred method for enforcing these edicts.

His boyfriend gave him a look, “Baby, do you see the neighborhood we’re in?”

“Yeah,” Kurt shrugged. “I lock my doors and come during the day. No big deal.”

“It will be a very big deal if you do it again Kurt. Do you understand?”

Kurt was irritated, but he begrudgingly agreed. And he truly meant to do what Blaine told him, if only to avoid getting a spanking. Until the day that Blaine was supposed to be home early, and he instead called and told Kurt he wouldn’t be home until 7:00. When the shop was closed. 

The shop that Kurt had called earlier that day. The shop that had the exact shirt that he had been trying to find for close to 6 months. And when he compared how much he wanted the shirt, to what he thought a spanking would feel like if Blaine caught him, he decided that the shirt was worth the negligible likelihood of being punished.

And while he was in that dicey neighborhood, he ran into Karofsky. Dave. Who was new to the city and completely lost. And thrilled to see his high school nemesis/crush.

After taking Dave to the world’s most amazing vintage shop (because they were right there), he invited Dave to dinner. Without thinking that it may be a good idea to exact a promise to not tell Blaine how they’d run into each other.

Dave came back to their tiny little apartment for dinner, and Kurt cooked. By the time Blaine got home, both boys were more than a little bit tipsy. And over the course of the meal, Dave told Blaine where he’d seen Kurt that afternoon.

Kurt was in the kitchen, grabbing dessert. He was maybe 5 feet away, and when he came back, Blaine was furious. He was hiding it for Dave’s benefit, but Kurt was in a lot of trouble.

The minute that Dave left, Blaine ordered Kurt to go back to their bedroom. Kurt, still not knowing what had happened, argued that they needed to clean up first.

All that managed to get him was a sharp slap to his ass and the order to go sit on their bed repeated.

Not sure what this was about, but certain that it was not good, Kurt went back to the bedroom as asked. Blaine joined him a minute later. Standing in front of Kurt, the interrogation began.

“Where did you see Dave today?”

Kurt’s stomach sank. That was what this was about. Looking at his feet, he mumbled, “Outside Timeless Threads.”

“And what did I tell you about going there without me?”

“Not to.”

Blaine pulled Kurt up, and then sat where Kurt had been. Starting to strip his jeans down, he was surprised and unamused when his hands were slapped away.

“No!” Kurt said, trying to pull away from Blaine.

“Did you go to that part of town against my express orders not to?” Blaine’s voice was hard.

“Yes, but-”

Blaine didn’t let him finish, “Then we don’t need to talk. You knew what would happen if you disobeyed me.”

He wouldn’t engage Kurt. Instead, he stripped his jeans down and then off. Drawing his boyfriend across his knee, Blaine rested his hand on Kurt’s boxer briefs.

“Please don’t Blaine. Please? I promise that I won’t go back there without you.”

Blaine smiled at that. Kurt was done arguing and had moved on to pleading. Which was pretty standard.

“I know you won’t precious,” he said, and then he brought his hand down hard. “Because you’ll think of this every time you think about that shop.” 

With those words, the spanking began in earnest. Kurt made it maybe 30 seconds before he began kicking and begging.

“Stop!” he told Blaine. “It hurts. I won’t do it again. I won’t. I won’t.”

Blaine didn’t bother to respond, focusing on spanking Kurt with enough force that it would sting while leaving a lasting burn. Once Kurt was crying, he pulled the boxer briefs down to rest in the hollows of Kurt’s knees.

That’s when it really started. Kurt was tall, but narrow. Although Blaine’s hand wasn’t big enough to really cover Kurt’s ass with one swat, two managed it pretty neatly. And Blaine didn’t just focus on Kurt’s butt. Up and down his thighs, Kurt was soon reduced to a bawling, snotty mess. 

He was beyond begging. He was beyond bargaining. All he wanted was for the spanking to stop, and he didn’t care why.

When it finally ended, Kurt sank gratefully into Blaine’s embrace, still crying. 

“I’m sorry. I just really wanted it, and I wasn’t thinking.”

Blaine shook his head, “I know you weren’t. And I know it won’t happen again. Do you know how I know?”

Kurt blushed. Burying his face against Blaine’s neck, he recited something he’d heard before, too many times, “If I do it again, you’ll make me wish that you were going to go this easy on me again.”

“That’s right. Because I love you, and I want you to be safe.”

Kurt sniffled. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to be cuddled and reminded that his boyfriend loved him. Even if he had just been paddled like a naughty six year old.

PresentDayPresentDayPresentDayPresentDay

Kurt rolled onto his back, wincing as he pressed his sore bottom against the mattress. The movement had re-ignited the fire that had started to dull down. He gave a little whimper, hoping that Papa was listening. 

He was, but Daddy had gotten home too. And it was Daddy who came into the bedroom and lay down next to Kurt.

“What happened today precious?” he asked him.

Kurt, fingers in his mouth, snuggled against Blaine. “I made Papa mad,” he said, his voice low.

“I gathered that. What did you do?” Blaine had gotten the story from Dave, but he wanted Kurt’s version too.

Kurt took his fingers out of his mouth and began playing with the buttons on Daddy’s shirt. “I maybe didn’t listen so good when he said TV off.”

“That’s all? And he spanked you and made you lie down?”

“And maybe not so good when it was time to pick up toys either,” Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded, waiting him out. 

With a sigh, Kurt continued, “And maybe again when he said finish your lunch.”

Blaine smiled at that. That was pretty much exactly the story he got from Dave, although Dave’s version included fewer “maybes” and more “defiant little brat.”

“What do you think we should do about your trouble listening and obeying Papa today?” Blaine asked.

“Papa spanked me already Daddy,” Kurt told him seriously, looking up at Blaine’s face.

“I know. But Papa’s in the kitchen, and he’s not happy. And you’re in here, and you’re not happy. What do you think we need to do?”

Kurt sighed heavily, “I need to ‘pologize to Papa for being naughty.”

“That’s my good boy,” Blaine praised.

“I’m not s’posed to get out of bed though Daddy. You come too? If I just get up and go to talk with Papa, he’ll send me back.”

Blaine smiled and stood up, offering his hand, and Kurt went to apologize.


End file.
